1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a playback control device, a method and a program thereof, particularly, relates to a playback control device, a method and a program thereof which can play back still pictures and moving pictures sequentially.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related arts, imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera which takes still pictures are known. In such imaging apparatuses, there is one which includes a so-called slide show function playing back taken still pictures sequentially in the order previously determined such as the order of taken dates, or one which includes a function of taking not only still pictures but also moving pictures.
Also in imaging apparatuses, there is one which includes a function of selecting and playing back still pictures in which pictures of faces of a given person are included or scenic pictures which are still pictures in which pictures of the person are not included in the taken still pictures, using face information indicating characteristics of human faces (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-323621 (Patent Document 1)).